


[Podfic of] This is a Love Song, by brooklinegirl

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Summer of Like, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of This is a Love Song by Brooklinegirl</p>
<p>Summary: "Pete wanted to know everything about Mikey Way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This is a Love Song, by brooklinegirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is a Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311773) by [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl). 



  
[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/warpedtour05_zps936ee7f0.jpg.html)   


To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20This%20is%20a%20Love%20Song.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Many thanks to brooklinegirl for giving me permission to record this podfic- my very first (and I attempted some sex scenes nonetheless)! I have always been enthralled by the whole concept of Summer of Like and when I read her fic I was absolutely speechless at how well she captured the atmosphere exactly as I would imagine it. Sometimes my favorite fic indulgence is stories that feel so true to the characters and true to life that they could almost be real- and this is one of those. Every bit of Pete and Mikey's interaction was so alive to me that I could hear the characters' voices. She really brought Pete and Mikey to life for me and I can only hope I did her writing justice. Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick note and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :)


End file.
